


Personal Space? I don’t know her…

by maythe4thbewithyou



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Hotch is kind of desperate and a SIMP, Hotch is like no thots head empty, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Reid doesnt understand personal space, They're just both idiots, and Penelope is mood, basically Aaron is useless and Spencer is horny, but so is Aaron tbh, like.. semi public?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:41:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25668370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maythe4thbewithyou/pseuds/maythe4thbewithyou
Summary: Spencer has no idea what personal space is and it’s really distracting when his face is two inches away from Aaron’s.Or..The one where Spencer accidentally kisses his boss at work.
Relationships: Aaron Hotchner/Spencer Reid
Comments: 16
Kudos: 311





	Personal Space? I don’t know her…

**Author's Note:**

> Yoo!! What's up my name is Tim, I am 19 years of age, and I have a lot of down time. (Try nothing but down time). I'm pretty new to posting my writing so please let me know what you think! 
> 
> If you ever want to reach me you can on tumblr @lamythologie.tumblr.com or you can just comment here!  
> Also if you have any headcanons or prompts *please* don't hesitate to send them to me I'd be so happy to write them!!!!

They were in the office that the local PD let them set up in. Hotch and Reid were the only ones who stayed back to look through the letters. The others were out visiting the new crime scene and interviewing the victim’s families.

The unsub had sent threatening letters to each of the victims’ houses, detailing the terrible things he was going to do to them before showing up and following through. Reid was analyzing the handwriting and contents of the letters to figure out what kind of person this unsub is, Aaron was attempting to track down where the letters came from to try to triangulate an approximate location.

Garcia had been quietly working on the computer screen set on the table in front of both men. She’d been so focused on the work that she’d forgotten to hang up, and the men had forgotten she was there, too engulfed in their own work. It was quiet for a while in the office, until Hotch spoke up, “Reid, I think I found something…” He said barely above a whisper, keeping his head down staring at the map in front of him.

Reid looked up at Hotch and leaned over to see what he was pointing at. The younger man was sitting on a rolling chair so he could move around the room without getting up, he’s been on crutches ever since he got shot in the leg.

“This letter’s stamp is a rare one, a collectible. They were only sold in five stores in villages near the city and only for one week. Last week. He could still be nearby, this means he comes to the city to kill, but lives in one of these small towns,”

Spencer cranes his neck to get a better look at the stamp but the letter is too far away on the table.

“These are the five towns, they’re each within sixty miles of every murder,” Aaron points to different places on the map and Spencer sees him circling and drawing lines, but he can’t actually see what Hotch is talking about. And he needs to see, because that’s how his eidetic memory works best.

So while Hotch explains to him the relation between where the stamps were sold and the radius of the kills, Spencer rolls his chair up right next to Aaron. He takes a look at the documents but Hotch’s arm is still in the way! He leans in and up over Hotch’s shoulder to see around it, but doesn’t notice that his boss has stopped talking, too busy making connections between what Hotch discovered and what he found out from the handwriting.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aaron could feel Reid pressing up into his side, shoulders pushed together and his subordinate’s face just two inches from his. Reid didn’t seem to notice how close they were, eyes focused on the pile of maps and letters in front of him. But Aaron could feel the heat radiating off of Spencer, his face was so close he could see all the younger’s little dimples and freckles in delicious detail. Aaron tried not to stare but he couldn’t help himself, Spencer’s hair fell perfectly around his face, tucked behind one ear, making his cheekbone and jawline pop even more. Hotch wanted desperately to touch or to lick, he probably tastes sweet, like cinnamon. He smells like coffee. Maybe if he could just get closer he could feel his soft hair..

Spencer breaks from his concentration suddenly and exclaims “ _Oh!_ ” as he leans over to grab one of the envelopes, “Hotch I got someth-” but his words were cut off by his boss’s lips on his, no- _his_ lips on his _boss’s_ \- oh god - he froze. They both sat there in shock, eyes wide and staring at each other, confused. Neither man understood what had just happened. After three _long_ , _grueling_ seconds of silence, their lips still pressed together, their breaths still held, Spencer murmurs, “Uhm, I got something...” into Hotch’s soft, soft mouth.

Aaron’s mind is on the fritz, to say the least. All he can think of is _Spencer’s lips holy shit they’re so soft just like I imagined he’s so pretty up close his eyes are so dreamy I can’t believe this is happening did he really kiss me is this real-_ He feels Reid’s lips moving against his, but before he can think about how holy shit that feels so good he registers that Reid had actually said something.

“Uhh, hrmmg?” Aaron responds, brows furrowed.

His brain short-circuits, he can’t focus on a proper answer, he has to- he has to—  
Aaron brings his hands up to Spencer’s perfect sharp jaw, palms to cheeks, and closes his eyes. He presses closer against Spencer’s mouth and starts moving his lips. The younger man takes a deep breath through his nose, and next thing Hotch knows a firm pair of hands are on his chest, and the sweetest lips he’s ever kissed are moving against his. The world falls off its axis and stops spinning, dropping into a deep abyss of _belonging_.

Then, Spencer whimpers and grabs Aaron’s tie, pulling him even closer and slipping his tongue into his mouth. Aaron is drowning, he’s wanted this for so long and now that he has it it’s better than he could have ever imagined. And _oh he’s imagined_. Their tongues sway together in a perfect dance, they’re lost in each other and the outside fades away. All they feel is warm touches and hungry kisses, this is all they ever need-

“ _OH MY GOD!_ ” Something shrieks and something shatters.

They break apart so quickly that Spencer accidentally yanks Hotch’s tie hard, pulling him back into his face and out of his chair. Aaron yelps as he falls to the floor ass-first, he looks up to complain at Spencer but Spencer is looking at… the screen. The screen where Penelope was standing with her jaw wide open and a puddle of broken mug at her feet. All Spencer could do was splutter nonsense apologies and oh my gods as he blushed harder than ever.

Aaron calmly gets back up onto his chair, clears his throat, adjusts his tie, and says, “So, Penelope we found five potential addresses for the unsub, can you check them out?”

“Oh! Uhmm..yes. Yes, of course, sir,”

Spencer zones out as Penelope talks about the addresses, silently freaking out. He just made out with his boss. At work. In front of Penelope. His worries are cut short by a strong warm hand on his thigh. He looks up at his boss and the hand squeezes comfortingly. Hotch smiles at him, he relaxes and thinks, yeah… this is gonna be good day.

When they all settle back down he hears a quiet mutter, “That was my favorite mug…”

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!! I hope you enjoyed this cute little drabble. I wrote this one a few weeks ago. 
> 
> And first I wanna say thank you so much to all of the nice comments on my last fic, it's so encouraging! and i was so nervous to post it and have people read my writing, it felt like high school all over again lmao
> 
> So I've decided I might make this a regular thing, maybe, if I have enough inspiration.
> 
> Please tell me what you thought of the story! Any comments are greatly appreciated, and leave a kudos if you liked it!


End file.
